


where everything's ours (for a few hours)

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She just never would have thought... that this was gonna happen, tonight of all nights.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Or Amy thinks way too much following expected - but unexpected - results of being bold after a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where everything's ours (for a few hours)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really do not know. I just saw the damn episode, guys... I'm dying! My heart's about to burst. It's crazy how much feelings I have about this episode. 
> 
> Crazy. Feelings. All of them... Ugh...

She didn't mean to sleep with him.

Not to say she never thought about him.

Now. Here. In the dark, moonlit space of her bedroom. Normally neat ( _thank you very much!_ ) sheets rumpled everywhere. Her perfectly good comforter on the damn near her bed. The male figure sleeping next to her. She admitted it.

She thought about it. Recently, _a lot_ more than she wanted to. Or was able to digest.

She just never would have thought... that _this_ was gonna happen tonight, of all nights.

And also, it was Jake. Nothing went as planned anymore where he was concerned.

It didn't go as planned when he admitted his feelings for her.

It didn't go as planned when she second-guessed everything after.

It didn't go as planned when he came back and once again turned her world upside down.

It _sure_ as hell didn't go as planned when he had started seriously seeing somebody else. Or when her ex threw it all off balance during that weird weekend. Or when she saw go through his own (obviously painful) break-up.

Or when he came to the wedding, expecting to end up with another woman, only to unexpectedly - or was it _expectedly_ , isn't that how those _damn_ romantic movies worked - end up in her bed.

She remembered the way he looked at her during their impromptu chase down that gross alley. The way they bantered and laughed like, she realized, they hadn't in a long time.

She remembered seeing how obviously crushed he was when the woman he had his eye on picked someone else.

Remembered how she wanted to badly ask him (and god, they way he _looked_ at her), only to hand him off to Handsy Ethel.

Remembered sitting next to an uncharacteristically happy Rosa. Hearing she told Marcus she loved him.

Being emboldened by that. The fact that if Rosa was brave enough to admit to loving someone then maybe she could...

She gently cut in between him and Handsy Ethel and did what she should have done before and danced with him. Let him hold her the way she now knew she wished she allowed during that undercover dance competition.

She wanted to tell herself that she imagined the thrill when he immediately brought their bodies close together. Hand, big and warm, on the small of her back. His other holding her own in a strong, welcome grip. Whispering how beautiful he thought she was in her hair because they were _that_ close.

She recalled feeling more courageous than ever before and inviting him to her apartment and kissing him outside in the hall before... well...

Her gaze tuned towards him next to her. Snoring and bathed in moonlight. Feeling that hitch in her breath as she wished to follow the trail of his jaw. The slope of his nose. And finding, to her surprise, that she was doing just that. Running her fingers over that side of his face. Up into his messy hair and down again.

But, eventually, she remembered the reason she woke up in the first place before getting distracted. She was thirsty and she needed to pee. In that order.

 Quietly leaving the bed (after which Jake snuggled up to the pillow she vacated and _really_ making it difficult for her to leave) and borrowing his tux shirt that still smelled of him, she went to the bathroom and ended up in her kitchen. Finding her forgotten cellphone on the counter.

She stared at the screen. Thought about it.

And then texted Rosa.

(She could have easily texted Kylie but, she would probably just get irritated that Amy didn't text her _before_ the deed and ask a whole host of questions so...)

 _I had sex with Jake._ She typed with surprisingly steady fingers. _In my bed._ She supplied needlessly because she appreciated specificity above all else.

Her eyes cut to the ruined dress Gina had given her now lying in tatters on her living room floor and added. _And it was incredible_. 

Before hitting send and waiting.

The responding message came quickly and just as well, did not disappoint. _Then why are you texting me for? That's not how sex_ _works, Santiago._

She blew out a breath. Of course, being in love didn't soften someone like Rosa.

She got back to bed, slipped off his shirt, and curled into Jake when he automatically reached for her, adorably rumpled and half-asleep. Settling comfortably into the croak of his arm like they had done this a thousand times already.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" His husky, sleepy voice sounded unforgivably sexy in her ear and she shivered despite herself.

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep." She answered softly, her ear near the steady beat of his heart in his chest. Her waist under the strength of his arm.

They were quiet for a second and she was almost back to sleep, eyes nearly closed, when:

"Ames?" She heard in a whisper above her.

"Mm-hmm?" She mumbled in response, sliding closer to him.

He sighed, causing her head to move with the rise and fall of his breath. "Wanna grab breakfast in the morning?"

Her heart did a happy dance in her chest. Her cheeks burning in the dark room, even after _everything_ they did over the past few hours. The words _new_ and _raw_ and _scary_ floating in her brain before she pushed them away. "Of course I do." She replied warmly, tightening her arms around his torso.

"Good." She smiled when he kissed the crown of her hair. Sliding his hand on her bare back. "G'night."

She took a deep breath - inhaling whiffs of cologne and _Jake_ - and then let it all out.

"Good night,  Jake."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've absolutely no idea. Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Title is from the song Stripped by Depeche Mode.


End file.
